All is fair in Love and War
by Nativebookworm
Summary: Just a collection of tales featuring our favorite love birds! Fights and make ups, mushy, gushy, sappiness that makes you want to puke up your guts, and the best of Pucks pranking and Sabrina's revenge abilities!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Nativebookworm here! So this is my first story, and I'm really excited about it. I won't keep you with a long note so on to the disclaimer! *plays trumpet* I do not, in any form or fashion own the Sisters Grimm! And now the story!**

Sabrina Grimm hated mornings. Not because she disliked getting up (like Daphne), but because of Puck.

Puck. The name of ninety percent of the reasons things always went wrong for her. This was the person who, at sixteen, still enjoyed terrorizing her, still laughed at his own farts, and still did not like bathing. The only reason he bathed was because of Granny. No one knew what she did to make him start washing regularly but it worked and made Sabrina very happy.

Ever since the defeat of the scarlet hand, life in the Grimm house had been fairly quiet. Except for when Sabrina and Puck went at it...which was almost always and this morning was no exception.

Sabrina was awakened from a nice, peace full slumber by the sound of hissing, which turned out to be emanating from the rather large grass snake directly in her face, dangling from a string attached to the ceiling.

The rest of the house (minus Puck and Daphne who, like Sabrina used to be, were still asleep.) was enjoying a normal breakfast, cooked by Veronica, when they were disrupted by the sound of a enraged scream of "PUCK!" echoing through the hallways. Henry shook his head with a sigh and began trying to finish reading the paper before the fight rolled down the stairs and they were all forced to referee.

Sabrina charged down the hall until she reached Puck's room where she pounded angrily on the door until he finally opened it with a yawn.

"Grimm, it's noonthirty! People are trying to sleep here!"

Sabrina pointed angrily at him. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! And you'd still be asleep if you hadn't hung a freaking snake over my head and woken me up!"

Puck grinned. "So I take it you didn't like Dave? It's a shame, because he was looking in forward to being your room mate." Puck moved to close the door. " Now if your done ranting, I would like to get back to sleep."

Sabrina slammed a hand onto the door, stopping it. "No. I am sick of all the pranks! This is the last straw! I'm am sick to waking up with some kind of creepy crawly near or on my face! I'm sick of trying to shower and gross things coming out of the faucet!" Sabrina's voice rose with each word. She flung the door back open and shoved Puck hard, sending him stumbling back. "I'm sick of my hair being weird colors or drenched in an unnamable substance! But you wanna know what I'm sick of the most!?"

Puck stepped further into his room, not liking the look on Sabrina's face. He had never seen her this mad before, and this was not that awful of a prank. 'Must be PMS,'he thought before nodding meekly at Sabrina's question.

Sabrina jabbed a finger into his chest, poking him hard with each word. "I. am. sick. of . YOU! And I refuse to put up with this anymore!"

She shoved him again, much harder this time, and Puck stumbled back, speechless as she turned and grabbed the door handle. She looked back at him. "From now on I refuse to speak to you until you give me a very, VERY good reason to! So keep pulling pranks! Fine! See were it gets you! Because I'm not giving you one ounce of the attention you want!" With that she slammed the door hard enough to rattle the frame.

Puck stared at the door, stunned. That was not supposed to happen. Sabrina was supposed to get a little angry, stomp to his door, and demand an explanation. He would then explain in the most patronizing way ever until he angered her even more, to which she would respond by launching herself physically at him, causing a wrestling match and ultimately resulting in lots of body contact. She was not supposed to say she would never speak to him and the storm out the door. Well, the storming part usually did happen but never that quickly. Which worried him. What if she was serious?!

He lurched forward and pulled open the door. "Sabrina! Wait!" He called as he dashed down the hall after her. She didn't even look back.

Puck jumped in front of her. "Hey! Would you just stop!?"

Sabrina calmly pushed around him and continued on.

Puck was starting to get agitated. How dare she ignore the Trickster King! And he said as much. To which Sabrina replied with nothing. Silence.

Now he was mad. "Fine be that way! I don't want to talk to you anyhow!" She didn't even falter. Just kept walking.

"STUPID GIRL!" Puck yelled. He spun in his heels and stomped towards his room, slamming the door, knocking the DO NOT ENTER! TRESPASSERS WILL BE FED TO THE ALLIGATOR! sign off the door.

When she reached the stairs, Sabrina smiled. This was going to be more fun than she thought.

**Well?! I hope you enjoyed! Reveiws appreciated! Thoughts, comments, and/or corrections! Second chapter will be soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Alrighty Guys! I'm back! And I apologize for the delay, I've just been super super busy! Schools fixing to start, I just got my show cow, and there's been a huge drug bust in my area. They literally found a multimillion dollar weed farm, and me and my mother were riding bikes and accidentally came up on two of the people the cops were chasing, so yeah talk about surprise. Also this chapter have me a lot of trouble, I literally wrote it three times, but I finally went with this way. Not my favorite but, oh well. Anyway, I apologize for the wait. So with out further delay, chapter two!**

It had been four days since Sabrina had takin a vow of silence against Puck. The first day Puck had treated it like a big joke and had played along with her, leaving her alone in hopes that she would give up. When it became clear the second day that she was indeed serious about not speaking to him, he tried retaliation .

Puck had done everything in his power to anger Sabrina to the point of yelling at him. He's put due in her shampoo, drenched her in smelly substances, even launched her from a homemade catapult into a vat of ranch, mayo, vinegar, and syrup, which her was sure would have guaranteed him some reaction.

Nothing. Nada. Zero. And it was frustrating him beyond belief. Never in his life had he been ignored over his shenanigans. He had been punished, yelled at, punched, and one time was almost fed to sharks ( which he barely managed to escape from, though he's never admit it.) but none of those bothered him.

So he decided to give up on pranking her, seeing as how it did nothing but fuel her determination not to speak to him. Instead he just decided he would have to settle for being angry, although he knew he'd think of something. But for now there was nothing else to do. And that's what pissed him off the most.

He glanced at his iPod which read 2:30 pm, and decided he needed a snack, even though he had eaten only two and half hours ago. After all, he was a growing boy. And besides, food didn't turn it's back on him and deny him the one thing he looked forward to in life.

He groaned. Now he was beginning to compare Sabrina to his second favorite thing in the world. He needed to find away to get her attention before he lost his mind.

He flung open his door and stalked down the hall. It was strangely quiet today. Then he remembered that he, Sabrina, and Daphne were the only ones home. Uncle Jake had went out to Briar's, Veronica and Henry had went shopping in the neighboring town (which was slightly larger than fairy port landing), and Granny and Mr. Canis had went out to investigate a robbery and had taken Red with them, in hopes of showing her the ropes of being a good detective.

Good. Less people to get in his way. He made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was empty. He began pilfering through the cabinets and fridge until he found what he was looking for, the container of Chips Ahoy cookies he had seen Sabrina hide up there a few days ago.

Puck decided to take the whole box and eat them all. Not much she could do since she was ignoring him. He grinned, there were a few benefits to this. That's when the idea hit him. He knew exactly where he would eat these cookies. The plan had been to put them all in his pockets and leave the empty box in the cabinet but he decided he would rather eat them in plain sight.

He excited the kitchen and walked into the living room and low and behold, who but the owner of the cookies herself. Puck grinned evilly to himself. He knew exactly what to do.

Feeling like himself for the first time in several days he sauntered into the living room, his usual overly confidante persona back in place.

Sabrina decided her decisions to ignore Puck was pure genius. And every time she started to feel a little bad for him, he would shove past her in the hallway or call her an unpleasant name, reminding her why she was doing this in the first place. Although today hadn't been to bad, so maybe he was finally figuring it out. She sighed, maybe it was time to let him off the hook. When he least expected it, because she didn't want to give him the satisfaction her getting her to speak to him by his own effort. Besides, she was pretty sure if Puck kept up his recent attitude, her father might kill him.

But at the moment she was enjoying her self immensely. And not just because she was sitting in the couch in full command of the remote( which rarely hapened) and was watching HER favorite show, not Puck's or Daphne's. No, she was having a spectacular time because she was on the couch, watching her favorite show, alone. There was no one (namely Puck), sitting on the other side of the couch, getting whatever food he was eating on everything (including her) pestering her to change the channel, and then forcefully trying to take it from her when she didn't comply to his demand.

She smiled to herself without realizing it. Fighting with Puck was always a challenge. He didn't give up easily and he wasn't scared of her threats and he...so maybe she did miss him a little...

Sabrina, hearing footfalls, glanced up from the show she was watching. Surprisingly it was Puck, and he had his normal cocky grin on his face. She was confused. The last she had saw him, he was still pouting and being extremely unpleasant. Maybe he really was giving up. Maybe now would be a good time to let him off the hook. Then she saw what he was toting. A container of cookies. More specifically, HER container of cookies. Sabrina clenched her jaw, maybe she had spoken to soon.

Puck flopped every so gracefully on the couch. Then proceeded to ever so slowly tear open the bag, being as loud as possible. Sabrina stared straight ahead at the tv, no longer watching, but desperately trying to ignore Puck.

"Cookie?" Puck leaned over and waved a cookie under her nose. Gritting her teeth she ignored it. 'Stay calm Sabrina' she thought to herself.

"No? More for me then." He began eating a cookie and Sabrina knew he was being as loud as possible, crunching, and making pointless "mmhhmm"ing sounds.

Breath in. Breath out. Do not let him get to you. Sabrina stifled a growl and shifted position slightly, eyes never leaving the tv. She could feel her anger growing and she was fighting to keep it under control. None of their previous encounters had lasted this long, and she was beginning to wonder if she could hold out. But it seemed as if he was content to just make a show of eating her cookies.

Sabrina felt herself relaxing and she closed her eyes and sighed. That's when she felt an unexpected weight on her lap.

Her eyes flew open and looked down to see a raggedy pair of black converse. Puck's black converse. In her lap. Her eyes traveled slowly from the shoes up until she met a pair of green eyes that seemed to be laughing at her, begging her to say some thing.

Sabrina felt a red veil of anger beginning to slide over her mind, effectively blocking out any sensible thoughts and her desire to best Puck at the game the always seemed to be playing.

Puck saw the familiar flash in Sabrina's eyes and he knew he had finally pressed the right button. She had withstood name calling, pranks, the eating of her cookies, but he had finally crossed the line that always got him noticed. Granted, he hadn't used the "get all in Sabrina's space " card since he was twelve, seeing as how it resulted in him being punched.

"What. The. Hell." Puck was momentarily startled. Sabrina never cussed. If she was to the point of cussing, that meant she was royally pissed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..but the show must go on.

Sabrina grabbed his feet, shoving them off her lap and somehow managing to knock him off the couch.

Puck jumped to his feet, dropping the cookies. "Aha! I got you to talk to me! I win!" He pointed at Sabrina, grinning smugly.

The red veil lifted a little. She mentally began beating herself. Stupid! How could she have slipped like that!? Four days of work, gone!

Puck began to prance around the couch, cackling gleefully. He stopped halfway through his second round, directly behind Sabrina. He leaned over the couch until his lips were almost touching her ear and whispered "I knew you couldn't resist me."

The red veil fell like a rock. Sabrina twisted around and dived over the back of the couch at him. Puck, who had been expecting a violent reaction, jumped out of the way. Unfortunately he didn't move quiet out of range and Sabrina crashed into his leg, sending him sprawling.

He was on his feet and running in an instant. He could hear Sabrina right behind him.

"I am going to KILL you!" She yelled, chasing him around the living room.

Puck laughed "Yeah right!" He called over his shoulder, "You're as slow as you are ugly!"

"Turn around and say that to my face, Fairy boy!"

Suddenly Daphne stuck her head around the corner and peered into the living room. "Is everything okay in here?" Then she saw the familiar sight of Sabrina trying to kill Puck. She grinned, wondering what Puck had done to finally make her sister crack. She was debating on weather she should stay and watch, when a pillow, aimed at Puck, soared past her, nearly missing her head. Daphne decided then that maybe it would be safer if she went back in the kitchen and came back when she was in less danger of being hit with a flying object. And since Sabrina was occupied, now would be a good time to good find that pack of cookies she had seen her sneaking around with.

Smiling she turned to go, glad things where finally regaining normalcy.. Little did she know it wouldn't stay that way for long.

**Hope you guys liked it! Be a doll and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I'm back! Yes I'm back! But not in black...actually I'm wearing white. But anyway, hear be the third chapter of the story! I apologize for the wait. Before we get started though I have a few statements. First off, thanks to all the people who have followed or favorited this story, and to everyone who had reviewed, you guys are freaking awesome! Seriously, nothing's better than feedback. **

** Secondly the name for this story will change. See, originally this story was just going to be a collection one maybe two shots at the longest but it seems a plot line accidentaly arose in the midst of the chaos in my mind.**

** But enough of that! On with the story! *insert appropriate disclaimer here!***

Jason Landers hated walking home. But after school Basketball practice was mandatory,his truck was in the shop, and both of his parents worked evenings; his only mode of transport was his own two feet or "Pat and Bend" as his father loved to say.

Grumbling, he hitched is gym bag higher on his shoulder. He rounded the street corner, and as he did he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye, something that made his blood run cold. There was a dark figure trailing behind him, moving swiftly and silently. Something about the way the figure moved reminded Jason of a panther darting through the tops of trees. Slinky, precise, deadly. His mind was instantly filled with thoughts of serial killers, kidnappers, even things like Slender man.

Jason began striding more quickly, barely restraining himself from breaking out in a run. When he had gone about a hundred feet, threw a glance over his shoulder. And almost screamed. There not fifty feet behind him was the figure, a man by the looks of it. He was wearing all black and a dark good covered his face. To his horror Jason caught a glint of something at his side the was terrifyingly knife-like.

But the most disturbing of all was his eyes, catlike, reflecting red in the streetlight, and cold as ice. They met Jason's and he felt a tremor run threw him. The red orbs bore holes in his own brown ones. The man's eyes were flinty, hard, bearing only one emotion. Jason instantly knew why the man was following him.

Suddenly, dropping his bag, he bolted. His house was only a block away, if he could just make it home... He heard the man behind emit a noise that might have been a laugh. It was mind numbing sound, something between a hiss and cackle, and it only fueled Jason in his mad dash for home. He dared not look back, least he see that the man was gaining on him. But when he was across the street from his house and felt no one grabbing him not heard the chilling laugh in his ear, he chanced a look behind him. Nothing. Breathing a sigh of relief he stepped into the street and turned back towards his home. And he did scream this time. There, sitting casually on his porch steps, was the man.

Confirming Jason's suspicions, he pulled a long Bowie knife from shear at his hip. Examining the blade he stood casually and stepped of the steps toward him. "Nice evening, isn't it?" The man said conversationally, his voice, surprisingly deep and soft compared to his laugh.

"W-w-what do you want?" Jason stammered, taking aback by the man's attitude.

"Straight to point, a good quality. To bad you squander your good qualities on the bad." He stepped closer, casually closing in the distance.

"I don't know what you mean!" Jason practically shouted, step back and slipping off the curb into the street. If e had been thinking, Jason would have realized that he was standing in the road in the middle of a blind curve.

"Don't you?" The man snarled, gripping his knife. "Think about it Jason, all your good qualities, starter for the basketball team, fairly smart, well liked by almost everyone," the man shrugged. "Yet, you still fall prey to the oldest delusion of man kind." Examining his knife he asked, "Do you know what that delusion is, Jason?"

Jason shook his head and edged away front the man.

"The delusion is that of social order. That one person is better than the other because of how much money they have, or how smart they are or how athletically gifted they are or because of the family they were born into," The mans strange eyes bore into Jason's and he sneered."or even by the fact that they enjoy strange games or ORPGs."

Jason stared incredulously at the man. "That's what this is about?! That stupid prank we pulled on some of the nerds at school?!" He screamed, almost hysterically, but he instantly regretted his choice of words.

The mans face darkened. "You just became an example of why people like you should be destroyed!" He mans face twisted in rage. "Its not about a stupid prank, it's about cleaning up, ridding the world of people who think they are better than their own kind!" He gestured grandly. "And what better place to start than my home town of Ferryport Landing." He brandished his knife menacingly. "And who better to start with than you."

Before Jason could react the man jumped at him, swiping with his knife. He cried out in pain as the knife sliced across his chest, hot blood spilling down the front of his shirt. The man brought down the knife again and Jason raised his arms over his facing. the sharp knife sliced through the flesh of his arms like they were made of butter. Jason screamed in pain and in desperation kicked out, feeling his boot connect, he heard the man swear.

The boy turned to flee, and felt a searing pain in his left shoulder. He turned in time to catch the man pulling back his knife, the entire blade soaked in blood.

Jason stumbled to the edge of the road and collapsed to his knees, unable to move. Grinning mercilessly, man delivered a swift kick to his side knocking him to the ground.

"Goodbye, Jason," the man whispered and began to stalk across the road, knife raised to deliver the finally blow.

HOOOOONKKK! A horn blared and the man was illuminated by the glow of head lights. Slamming on the brakes the driver swerved, but not soon enough.

Jason saw the man fly through the air, and crash painfully on the curb...then he picked himself up and, as if he had not just been hit by a car, ran away into the night.

A car door slammed and be heard footsteps, then a gasp. Someone was shouting for someone, Chuck? to "Call 911 for Pete's sake and don't stand their like an freaking idiot!" He tried to call out but it seemed his voice would not work. A girl bent down beside him, and he though she was asking his name but there was a loud buzzing in his ears. He tried to turn his head to see the girl but nothing in his body was responding.

He felt himself sinking into unconsciousness and the last thing he saw before darkness swallowed him was a face with worried eyes, oh so different from the heartless ones he thought would be the last thing he ever saw, leaning over him asking him to stay awake. But she asked to much of him and he closed his eyes and let himself drift.


End file.
